Love Potion
by Emo Fox
Summary: Mandark creates a love potion, though the end result leaves something to be desired. Drabble/DexDark


"Love Potion"

'One-Shot'

By: Emo Fox

Mandark had been waiting all day for this moment.

Last night he created a 'love potion', and it was perfect. He had tried it on countless other lemmings around the school and it was obvious their infatuation took root the moment they drank it, so he knew it wouldn't fail.

It normally wasn't wise to play with love, but Mandark had waited too many years now to just let this moment pass him by. No, it was going to work, it was foolproof.

Currently the tall dark-haired teen was sitting at a table opposite Dexter, his sharp hazel eyes taking in the sight of the unsuspecting red-head as he sat down to lunch; not even thinking twice about the drink that sat so innocently next to his food tray.

It hadn't been easy to lace Dexter's drink, but he finally managed it by enlisting DeeDee's help; however dimwitted she may be, she didn't pass up a chance to annoy her brother. So, while DeeDee played the perfect distraction Mandark had swooped in and poured just enough of the potion into Dexter's juice and dashed away to his usual lunch table to wait for Dexter to take a drink.

However, the minutes were passing by quite slowly and Mandark was losing patience.

Dexter was currently engrossed is a science magazine, barely nibbling at his food and having yet to even acknowledge his drink.

Mandark frowned, he was getting antsy, knowing lunch would soon be over and he didn't want his plan to fail because Dexter was too busy reading. He had to think of something. So, without a moment's hesitation he ripped a page from his notebook and crumpled it into a ball before he tossed the wad at his nemesis.

Dexter flinched as the paper hit his glasses; not enough to do anything, but enough to be annoying and grab his attention. His sharp eyes flicked up to meet the smirking face of Mandark.

The red-head didn't care to attempt to find the discarded paper projectile; instead he just kept glaring at Mandark for a good minute before he closed his magazine and busied himself with finishing his lunch.

Mandark was more than happy to see his plan work; having known that once he bothered Dexter with his presence his rival wouldn't let his guard be dropped again, so therefore the reading material was no longer a threat to his real plot.

Finally the moment was at hand, Dexter had finally lifted his cup to his lips – about to take a sip.

Mandark quickly gathered his things and made the short trip over to Dexter's table, noticing right when the boy swallowed before he stepped into Dexter's line of vision. "Hello Dexter," He said in his usual condescending tone, his lips pulled into an arrogant smirk as he gazed down at the other boy.

The love potion was simple, once ingested; the affects happened almost instantaneously, the victim of the concoction would fall in love with the first person they saw.

However, Dexter's expression didn't change from the usual sour demeanor, if anything it seemed to get worse, "What do you want?" He snapped, lifting his chin to attempt to appear more formidable.

Mandark faltered, unsure what had went wrong.

Dexter should be fawning all over him by now.

He went over everything in his head, trying to find any flaws in his scheme but he came up blank. He had used the same amount of potion for everyone thus far; one sip was enough to bring on the effects. So, what was going on? Mandark tried to take the conversation in stride, "I've created something most ingenious," He murmured, though the emotion seemed to have drained from his voice, "I was merely curious how you were feeling since I enlisted you as being a guinea pig."

"Guinea pig?" Dexter stood to his meager height, his hands slammed on either side of his lunch tray, "I am not a guinea pig for you! What are you speaking of, huh?" He asked, his accent thickening his words.

Mandark righted his spine, tucking his hands behind his back as he looked down to the shorter male, "You really should pay more attention to your surroundings Dexter," He said in a smug tone, "You've already ingested my most recent experiment."

"Ingested?"

"Mhm." Mandark grinned.

"What is it?" Dexter asked, his cheeks flushed from his own folly. It had to have been when DeeDee bothered him, he didn't see any other chances for Mandark to lace his food.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

"I demand you tell me what it is." Dexter said firmly.

Mandark opened his mouth to speak when the lunch bell sounded, so instead he changed his tactic, "I have to be going to class now Dexter." The dark-haired teen started off towards the main building of the school.

"Mandark!" Dexter yelled at the other boy, throwing his things roughly into his backpack before he darted off towards the school. He'd have to do a full diagnostic on himself when he got back home.

Mandark didn't look over his shoulder as he stepped through the threshold of the school; walking briskly down a corridor as to throw Dexter off his trail; moving in the opposite direction of his class because he knew he had enough time to double-back again.

He was still at a loss to what could have possibly went wrong.

--

A/N:

Drabble, drabble. Short and to the point. Does anyone out there know what went wrong with Mandark's potion? Thank you so much for reading and I'd love it if you left a review.


End file.
